What Lies Within a Sunday
by tennisxdork
Summary: [Sakura's POV][oneshot][songfic]Too many Sundays to keep track of when she visited that bench. Every Sunday she would sit there hoping for him to come back. Her thoughts wander around him, but she always feels emptyhearted.


**This is a one-shot songfic, which I written out of pure inspiration and to vent I guess so yeah…the song isn't depressing, but the harmony is awesome, so I decided to write about it anyway because it somewhat like situation with Sakura left behind by that Sasuke…tsk, tsk.**

**Summary: Too many Sundays to keep track of when she visited that bench. Every Sunday she would sit there hoping for him to come back. Her thoughts wander around him, but she always feels empty-hearted. **

Parts of Song**: Meg & Dia – Setting Up Sunday**. Check it out and listen.

**Note: The title is not the song because I wanted to create a title for it, instead of pasting the song name on the title.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…. if I did, it would be corrupted. O.o**

* * *

_I'm setting up Sunday, watching the winter grow so, oh…no._

_Oh we're making excuses for human frailties._

_It's not about me; oh it's never about me._

It's a weary Sunday, but not an ordinary Sunday; it was the day he disappeared, when I found the true meaning of a heartache. To me, every Sunday would always revolve around you because you accomplished your true destiny: seeking more power. From this day on, I couldn't bare the horrid emotions you left me to hold, the ones I thought I'd never express, the ones that were far from bliss. You left and that was the end of it, you hunger for more strength in order to cover your weakness. I knew very well you couldn't cover that weakness, because that weakness was always me.

_Now I can't go home. I'm lost and alone._

_Now my lover's gone. I'm lost and alone._

Every Sunday, I found myself coming here just to seek for the answers that were enclosed in my mind. I stay here at the exact place you laid my body, stony and cold against my delicate skin. It stroked me; just that second I knew you were gone, leaving me behind with just only two little words. Those words you whispered crumbled my charisma. The pit of my heart swelled up every time I thought about it, and every time I put a stop to it, it returns to haunt me.

Now I see myself here every week, trying to find myself in a pool of loneliness and suffering. I didn't resort to delusion or insanity, but sometimes I can't put to words the pain I felt. I shed tears that fall down my sadden face that I don't take note of. I simply cried because you hurt me. I cried because you left me. I cried because we were nothing more. I would've given up my life for you just to come back, but you knew I wasn't good enough…

_Kid, I'm right here and I'm not leaving._

_There's no way to make you stay._

_But, I'm saving all my worries for the day you don't need me._

Then again I couldn't help but to blame myself for letting you go. I was a bad persuader, a hopeless wreck. I couldn't do anything to save you from your revenge; it was nearly unbearable. This was the way you wanted to be, the avenger in hopes of killing the one you despise hatefully. You trained to almost perfection, taking every risk to make yourself become strong, but your impassive state still remained the same.

I could tell by the way you outcast yourself from me, you wouldn't let me into your life, and our bond was living proof of that. It wasn't anything but a mere teammate relationship between you and I; I was silly to think we could've been together both content with our lives, but I was wrong.

You never showed any emotion, love was not an option for you ever, and you didn't feel oblige to that. To you it was utterly useless to be loved, or even be in love. To me it was something else that sparked the eye, more than appearance. We had different intentions, true, but sometimes I pity you because I was the one to shower you with these emotions, even though you hated them. I regret doing that, and for that, I hope you can push that inside because that's not how I wanted to represent myself…

_We're selling out Mondays._

_Watching those children grow, so cold, oh no._

_Oh they're weighing our hands down._

_Our human frailties._

_It's not about me; oh it's never about me._

Even if you didn't show any emotion towards me, I still looked back at our genin days, we were team seven; that was until when my obsession towards you tumbled down. You called me annoying and weak, possibly a million more than I needed to hear. It broke me down to think you never gave anybody a chance; you just were one of the best shinobi in Konoha, the very skilled to say at the least. I guess it didn't matter to you that I have gotten stronger and have pushed away my fangirl existence. Maybe we were just fading memories of our younger years; we both have changed and drifted further and further apart.

_Kid I'm right here._

_  
It's now morning._

_  
There's no way._

_  
Please stay.  
_

Sad to say during our separation, I was still here every Sunday waiting on your return…..how long will I wait for you?

Until deep wrinkles appear in my face?

When I age and grow, still hoping for you to be with me?

How long Sasuke?

Maybe until my despression faze vanishes?

I can't wash myself away under your presence, no matter how I go on about it, I can't help but still have faith you'll come back. I hope for you to come back and stay. To stay for good…to stay with me.

_  
Setting up Sunday._

_  
Watching their hearts in soil._

_  
grow mold._

It's almost nighttime and I'm still here. It feels cold like the day you left me behind with bitter tears in my eyes. But I won't cry because those tears had fallen down from my face more than I could control. I have to put up for all pain you have caused me and now I understand that we grew apart not because you wanted revenge, but because we were opposites like poison infected the body and an antidote to cure, both different but same. This how we always were, and always will be, nevertheless we had one common thing to share…loneliness.

But now I finally realized…. different individuals have different paths, but different hearts have only one beat….

And that will never change….

End(:

* * *

Done. Complete. Ahhh ugly. I found this in scraps and revised it for fun, so yeah I'll be working on CITA now….ehehe sorry I had time on my hands so why not? I'll probably be making more songfics on SakuSasu probably normal POV next time and maybe a lighter mood. 

So there are many interpretations of the song, one including something about wife and her kids, but to me I see it as a letting love go, even though that person is lonely and wanting to be loved. Any questions I'll clarify…(:

Thanks for reading and more songfics coming along…. up requests for on pairings. :D

**tennisxdork**

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**


End file.
